Don't Stop Smoking
by FrozenNote
Summary: A very bad attitude, lot's of smoking and problems. Marik x OC. Rated T for swearing, sexual hints and drugs, if you can call 'em that.


**DON'T STOP SMOKING**

**1 – I don't know you**

"Apart from getting weird looks all day long due to looking unusual, today was a pretty good first day…"

"Don't worry about it. Everyone's going to get used to you sooner or later, you'll make some friends."

"Ryou, as much as I appreciate that, really, it will take people a while to get used to me. Especially if any of them are into duel monsters and will find out what happened back then…"

"That was over a few years ago, Marik, you'll be fine! It's just the first day, give it time. You're lucky to get into the second course immediately – your lecturers will push you now. More stress over of not fitting in instantly won't make things better; you sound like a 12 year old."

It was Marik's first day at the University of London in England. It was a miracle that he managed to get into the second year's course instantly, but hey, nothing can stop him when it comes to engineering.  
While he was going to the Science faculty, Ryou was in the Art faculty, taking a creative writing and literature course. Ryou had been back in London for a year now, so he was in the second year as well. Luckily for Marik, the Art faculty was just a few hundred meters away from the Science faculty, so Ryou gladly accompanied him for lunch, what he'll probably be doing the rest of the year as well.  
Marik had just moved to London, leaving his sister and brother back in Egypt, so Ryou also got the job of showing him around.

"I'm not saying I won't be fine, just those looks I get are annoying. I mean okay, so I'm a guy with a different sense of style, I just respect my ancestors. So what…"

"People are judgmental; you'll have to get used to it around here. This city is full of posters that scream "equality", but everyone will still, deep down, judge people that look different. You think my course mates got used to my white hair easily? They kept calling me a crazy cosplayer behind my back." Ryou said. "You'd think this would end with our teenage years and highschool, but it bloody doesn't."

Marik chuckled. "You sound like Bakura with that attitude…"

"You know, sometimes I even start to understand why he had such an attitude-"

"Hello, Ryou."

They both turned their attention to the muffled female voice. It was a girl with very long red-ish hair. Her words were muffled because she had a cigarette in her mouth. She didn't even stop by, only gave a quick glance at Ryou.

"Hey, Andrea." he greeted her back.

"Hello there." Marik said too, trying to be friendly.

The girl stopped, and looking back over her shoulder, said: "I said hi to Ryou. Not you. I don't know who _you_ are."

Then she simply walked away, minding her own business.

Marik looked back at Ryou. "What the hell is _her_ problem?"

"Oh, don't mind Andrea, she can be like that sometimes… Or well… Always…" Ryou explained.

"What do you mean? This Andrea person is always such a bitch to people?"

"Don't say that."

"Ooh." Marik leaned back on his chair. "Someone's being defensive."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "It's not what you think… I don't want her to make even more enemies than she has now. It's a long story, but I'm one of the very few people who she doesn't hate and sometimes actually talks to, if not the only one…"

"Long story you say?" Marik leaned back to the table, crossing his arms on it. "I got time. I'm done with university today."

"Well I'm not." Ryou said, standing up. "I have another class in a few, after that I'm free. If you really want to gossip like a girl, meet be back here in an hour and a half. I think I'd rather tell you about her before anyone else does…" He threw his bag over his shoulder and left to his class, leaving Marik behind to finish his coffee.

* * *

**AN:** I keep publishing new stories and not finishing my old ones :I I'm sorry it's a thing I dooo… Anyway this one will probably be short, maybe 10ch or so, with short chapters too, but it's something that came into my mind and I haven't written FF or drawn for a while due to exams and stuff, it's nice to have a break.

Also I have no idea if University of London even does those courses or if art and science are close I just know it exists okay :I

Andrea reference can be seen on the cover and on my profile kthnx. Also Ryou and Marik having a lunch break too. I'm pretty okay with how it turned out.

And Marik and Ryou are like 20 or something. Yeah.


End file.
